Superman: Down on the Farm
by Moviemanev
Summary: What will the Kents do when Doomsday pays a visit to their farm? And how did he get there?
1. Alpha of the Omega

Disclaimer: All Characters are not made up by me, they belong to DC Comics!

It was summer in Smallville Kansas, which meant that the sun was beating down harder than ever, and farm work became very unpleasant, but Jonathan did it anyway. It was his job to put food on the table for him and his wife. Ever since Clark moved away the work had been harder but he managed to pull through. He was taking the milk containers to the barn after he had finished with them, but just as he neared the door, a huge light shone through the cracks in the door, and an unbearably loud noise resonated from the barn as well, like a jet landing in the front yard. Jonathan dropped the containers to cover his ears, and Martha was running out to the front porch to see what was going on.

At last the light and the noise stopped, and there was an eerie lull. Jonathan and Martha didn't move, they just stood there waiting to see what would happen. Finally Jonathan took a step forward to the barn, and then another. He was just about to open the door, when his tractor that he kept in the barn hurtled through the wall, splinters of wood flying everywhere! The tractor hit the tree in the front yard, bending and snapping as it hit. Jonathan couldn't move, the tractor had nearly hit him! He turned to Martha who was also frozen, but she was looking through the hole in the barn, then she started to scream. Jonathan ran to her side to see what was the matter, he couldn't get her to calm herself. Then he caught a glimpse of what she was staring at. There, in the darkness of the barn stood a hulking silhouette, one that looked horrifyingly familiar. It stood about ten feet tall, spikes sticking out of it's back and arms. Jonathan would have started to scream too, if he wasn't to afraid to speak, he knew what was in his barn, and he knew what it could do, and he was sure these were his last moments on earth.

Suddenly the silhouette flew through the roof of the Kent's barn, breaking through and jumping at least a mile into the air, Jonathan could still only see a silhouette because the sun has behind the monster. It came down directly on top of the Kent's house breaking through the roof, and destroying their living room. The Kent's were finally able to move, and they started to run for the stairs that led off the porch, but a huge gray arm ripped through the venal siding of the front of the house, breaking boards, and windows. Jonathan hopped the railing of the porch and was about to help Martha do the same, when, the beast ripped through the entire front of the house! Now his whole horrifying body was visible, and his eyes were glaring directly into Jonathan's. With a blow faster than a speeding bullet, the monster snatched Martha away from Jonathan and threw her into the barn. "NO!" Jonathan yelled. The Monster was about to crush Jonathan when suddenly a green blur slammed into the monster, knocking back through the wall of the house. Jonathan was knocked back by the shockwave of the blow, but when he looked up, he saw one of his son's peers, the Martian Manhunter, hovering over the smashed steps of his house. "Help is on the way Mr. Kent" the Martian whispered.


	2. Shelter from the storm

There was a sound of ruble falling and boards cracking inside the house, and Jonathan could tell the monster was getting back on his feet.

"Run!" the Martian cried.

Jonathan began running, and he could here more boards cracking and rocks falling as they ran. Suddenly he heard another load cracking noise, Jonathan figured another hole had been made in the wall, he turned as he ran to look. He was right Doomsday was making his way back onto the porch, and the Kent's stove was lodged in the ground in their front yard, the Martian was high in the air, and the monster's attention seemed to be on him. He turned back facing forward, and he discovered he had made his to the barn, he ran inside to find Martha, she was lying on the floor by the tools, badly injured and motionless. Jonathan took her pulse and happily discovered she was still alive, but from what he could tell, she didn't have much time. She appeared to have broken arms and ribs, but he couldn't be sure, suddenly Jonathan heard an explosion coming from his house. He ran outside the barn again to see what happened, his house was on fire, and some of it was in the air, falling to the ground.

"They must have hit the gas main." He said to himself

There was no sign of Doomsday or the Martian, then Jonathan could see way up in the sky that the Martian was falling, falling and on fire. He heard a loud boom behind his house, and the earth trembled beneath him, it must have been where Doomsday landed. The Martian fell to earth, smoldering about twenty feet away from Jonathan. He was about to run and get some water to throw on the Martian, but Doomsday was already rounding the house and heading to the barn.

Suddenly the wind picked up, the fire on the Martian Manhunter was put out, and the monster flinched. He saw something, something Jonathan couldn't. Then the wind picked up even more, and became very strong, Jonathan grabbed the Martian by the feet and dragged him into the barn as the winds howled outside. Jonathan peeked through the door of the barn and he was amazed at what he saw. Doomsday was facing the opposite direction of him, looking at two gigantic red twisters headed for the farm. One of the twisters had lightning lining the touchdown point, and the other had no lightning at all. Jonathan knew it had to be more of the Justice League, he just didn't know who it was, or how they would ever succeed.


	3. the Wounded

The wind picked up even more, breaking wood off the barn, and ripping trees out of the ground. Jonathan saw that Doomsday had not moved an inch. As the tornados moved closer, he moved the Martian and Martha together in the corner of the barn and put hay around their bodies to shield them from any flying wood or tools being blown about by the wind. The noise grew louder as the Tornadoes grew closer, suddenly the doors to the barn were ripped off and flew into the distance! Wind roared through the various holes in the barn, Jonathan could barely keep his eyes open because of the wind, all he could see were red blurs. Then he heard an unearthly roar, as if Hell itself had a voice to speak, then he felt more of the barn being ripped away, he held Martha and the Martian close to him. Suddenly the noise just stopped, and the wind immediately died down. He dared not look around for fear of finding the Monster behind him, but despite his fear, he did anyway.

As he got up and opened his eyes he saw that the corner of the barn he had hunched over in, was the only part of the barn left. His house was gone, stripped to its very foundations, pieces of his furniture and belongings blew in the wind, Clark's old tree house was gone, and so was the tree. He looked at his feet, and saw the severed torso of a red robot, bristling with electricity, it lay silently in the dirt. He looked out into the field and saw the Monster flailing about. Jonathan hunched back into the corner, peeking his head up over the shattered side of the barn to see what exactly was going on. He looked closely, and could see there was a red blur surrounding the beast. Jonathan remembered that his son worked with a super-fast man called the Flash, and figured that must be him. However all of Jonathan's wonderings were shut down, when the Monster's arm swooped around and close-lined the flash, sending him to the ground. Doomsday then grabbed his feet and rocketed him into the barn.

"Ow" was all the flash could say before he became unconscious.


	4. Calvery

Jonathan slowly crawled toward the unconscious Flash, desperately hoping the monster would be preoccupied by something else. His son's teammate had splinters on his head and back, and it looked like one of his legs was severely injured. Jonathan was about to drag the Flash over to where the Martian and Martha were, when an enormous shadow came over him. Jonathan turned and looked up at Doomsday's towering figure standing not two feet away. He was running on pure instinct, he tried to rouse the Flash, maybe he could do something. All his reason was gone, he was in a panic. Doomsday raised his fist to strike. All Jonathan could think of was Martha, hoping that once he was gone, she would somehow survive. Hoping somehow she could go on living without him, without the farm. Then he thought about Clark. He didn't blame Clark for any of this, and he knew Martha didn't either. He didn't….

Before Jonathan could finish his thought, the piercing sound of a sonic boom filled the air all around. And a massive shockwave hit Jonathan as a Red yellow and blue blur struck the monster. Before Jonathan knew it he was in the air, and so was the Flash, the shockwave had blown them back and they were free falling now. This was all too much for Jonathan's Heart, he knew he should be dead from Heart attacks by now, with all of this happening to him, yet somehow he felt fine, aside from all the emotional damage, he was the healthiest person on the farm right now.

Suddenly Jonathan hit something in mid air, it was large and soft, like a massive air bag saving him and the Flash from falling. He had never felt anything like the fabric it was made of, all he knew was that it was big, soft and glowing green. The Air bag lowered them to the ground behind the house away from the fighting, then it seemed to just disappear. Jonathan saw another flying man in the sky, heading toward the barn, he was also glowing green.

"That must be the green lantern." Jonathan said to himself.

He suddenly remembered the Flash and ran to his side. The Flash was even more injured now, it seemed the the shockwave had hit him in a bad way, now one of his arms looked bad. All of Martha's First aid equipment were in the kitchen, he glanced over toward his house. Half the kitchen was caved in, and slowly burning. The charred remains of family pictures blew in the wind between Jonathan and his home.

"Wait right here son, I'll see if I can help" Jonathan said quietly to the Flash.

Jonathan started walking toward his house, he came to the back door which led to the kitchen. The door was gone, and large splinters were stuck in the hinges. The refrigerator was horribly dented and had fallen right in front of the doorway. Jonathan had to be careful, lard pieces of jagged metal were protruding out of the fridge door.

Suddenly, the wall beside the door exploded, as another Justice league member rocketed through and landed hard on the ground. Jonathan had seen the Red Yellow and Blue blur from before, and had hoped it was his son that caused that shockwave, but it wasn't. Wonder Woman stood back up and wiped the blood away from her mouth, then screaming an Amazonian battle cry, shot back through the hole which from which she had came, and re-entered the battle.

Jonathan was worried now, "if Wonder Woman was having trouble" Jonathan said to himself "Then we all might be in trouble."


	5. United We Stand

Jonathan carefully stepped off the stairs and climbed through the splintering hole left be Wonder Woman. He barley recognized his kitchen, the counters were now shattered piles of wood, the tile was broken so that the floor looked like a very dry desert, and the ceiling was all but gone. Jonathan cautiously stepped through the wreckage and made his way to where the First Aid drawer used to be. He could hear the thunderous blows of Wonder Woman and Doomsday outside, each one shook what was left of the house, making it more unstable. Jonathan started digging, making sure to keep his hands clear of the sharp jagged wreckage. Finally, under some pots and pans, he found the First Aid kit still in one piece.

Jonathan ran back to the hole in the wall and quickly jumped through. He saw that Martha was now lying on the ground next to the Flash, with the Green Lantern standing over her.

"Martha!" Jonathan yelled running to her side

"I've scanned her with my ring sir, she's got some broken bones, and some internal bleeding."

"We've got to get her to a Hospital!" Jonathan Cried

"Don't worry Mr. Kent, someone is on the way to airlift you, your wife, and Flash to a medical facility. Mean time, do your best to patch them up, I've got to help Wonder Woman, I'll cover you as best I can."

"Alright." Jonathan said with an uneasy look on his face.

In a streak of Green Light the Green Lantern was gone, Jonathan could still hear the thunderous blows of the Battle happening behind his house. He patched up Martha first, bandaging her cuts and bruises. He was about to tend to Flash he heard the sound of a jet over head. He looked up in time to see it touch down 50 feet away. It was large, yet sleek, and entirely black.

"The Batplane" Jonathan said to himself

"Yes Mr. Kent" came a voice from behind him

Jonathan quickly turned around to see Batman standing over him

"How did you…. Never mind" Jonathan said, too exhausted to ask questions.

"We need to get your wife into the Plane." Batman said in a serious voice.

"Right" Jonathan agreed

They took Martha first and placed her in the back seat of the jet.

"What about Flash?" Jonathan questioned

"Nightwing is coming with another Batwing to get you, and then I'll be back for Flash."

"What!?"

"It's the best we can do in this situation Mr. Kent"

A clap of thundered exploded from behind the house and a shockwave made Jonathan's ears pop.

"Nightwing will be here momentarily" Batman said starting the engines of his plane. "Take this" Batman added handing Jonathan a device.

"It's a sonic resonator" Batman explained "If you get into trouble point it at the monster, and it should buy you some time to run."

With that Batman closed the Cockpit and took off.

Jonathan watched the Jet take to the sky and ran back to Flash's side. Suddenly, the back of the house exploded, shrapnel and dust flew out in all directions, as the sound of footsteps grew louder.

Jonathan covered Flash to protect him from stray shards of wood, when he thought it was safe, he looked up. What he saw was terrifying.

There stood Doomsday dragging an unconscious Wonder Woman by her hair. Jonathan could barley see any flesh on her that wasn't covered in blood, it looked like her left arm was broken in several places. Doomsday's many boney appendages were also drenched in blood, he had some red fabric wedged in his shoulder bones, and hardly a scratch on him.

Jonathan fumbled with the device Batman had given him, trying to get his finger into position so he could fire. The monster walked closer, the ground rumpling with every step. Jonathan tried to focus, tried to get the device to work, finally, as the monster grew even closer, he pointed the device directly at him and pressed the button.

Immediately the monster dropped Wonder Woman and fell to his knees, grabbing his head with his massive hands, and shaking violently. Jonathan couldn't hear anything, but he noticed that the air in front of him seemed to be rippling. The Monster shook on the ground, as if he were having a seizure of some kind. Suddenly, he swung his massive arm at Jonathan, causing him to drop the device. Doomsday Rose to his feet in the blink of an eye, and crushed the device with his foot. Jonathan trembled in fear as Doomsday stepped closer, he was now no more than two feet away. The Monster towered over Jonathan, looking down on him with hateful eyes. Doomsday raised his fist to bring it down and crush Jonathan where he stood. Jonathan said a quiet prayer as he heard the Monsters muscles flinch, but he did not die. Jonathan looked up at the monster and saw that he was looking upward to the sky.

Jonathan heard a faint "boom" from above him, and looked up. Suddenly, it was as if a hole appeared in the sky, Jonathan could see stars, it was like the atmosphere had been ruptured. Then the clouds disappeared as if the had been erased, then came a louder ear piercing "boom" and a massive gust of wind! Jonathan ducked for fear of the Monster retaliating to whatever this was. Another "boom" sounded right above Jonathan's head and he heard splintering and small explosions. Jonathan slowly looked up and saw that Doomsday was gone, and now his house was completely destroyed. He saw a massive rut in the ground going right through his house and out into the fields.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Jonathan jumped in fright, but when he turned around, all his fears left him. There stood his son, draped in a cape, wearing his familiar blue suit, and hovering inches off the ground. Jonathan's Heart was comforted and all he could do was cry and give his son a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright" Jonathan said to himself

"Superman is here."


	6. Home at Last

**Time: 18 minutes before now…**

Countless lasers, rockets and missiles whizzed past Superman at speeds well past human measurements. Rays of green light shone upon his red, yellow, and blue costume as the members of the Green Lantern Corps flew past him. He and two other Green Lanterns from Earth (Kyle Ryner, and John Stewart) had been called away from Earth days ago by one of the Guardians to help defend Oa from an invasion. Normally Superman would have left it up to the Green Lanterns but, the invaders were the Manhunters, a formidable fighting force, and the previous police force of the universe before their perverted logic forced the Guardians to banish them.

"On your left!" Kyle yelled, amplifying his voice with his ring

Superman quickly turned to see a Manhunter flying straight for him, a well placed blast of heat vision to its CPU shut it down.

"Nice" Kyle said taking out a group of Manhunters to the right with a massive green jackhammer.

Superman's cape was tattered and torn from days of fighting, and Oa's surface was now a battlefield, littered with the bodies of Manhunters and Green Lanterns alike.

"Superman!" John Stewart yelled flying across the field of battle evading fire from the enemy. "My ring is picking up a JLA omega level priority alert from Earth! Oh my God! Superman you have t--"

John was cut off when a massive energy blast from a Manhunter artillery cannon collided with his face.

"John!" Superman yelled using his super-speed to catch him before he collided with a cliff. John was out cold, his ring no longer responding.

Several Manhunters began advancing on them as Superman quickly scanned John with X-ray-vision to make sure nothing was permanently damaged. Superman stood quickly and dismantled the approaching regiment of Manhunters at Supers-peed.

"Kyle! Superman said approaching the other Green Lantern taking down Manhunters on his way. "Are you getting an alert on your ring too?"

"Yeah Superman, I think you better get back to Earth! Now!"

"What's going on?"

"There's no time!" Kyle yelled with a worried look on his face "We can handle things here just go! AND GO FAST!"

Superman could tell something was horribly wrong, normally Kyle was loose, the jokester in a tight situation, his seriousness did not bode well.

Faster than a thought and with a massive sonic boom, Superman was already millions of miles away from Oa, heading for Earth. Once he was in range he began listening for the one sound that gave him meaning in life, it was still there, Lois's Heartbeat, whatever the crisis was, she was okay. Next he listened for distress signals of any kind besides the JLA priority alert, Air raid sirens, bank alarms, chemical breach alerts, anything. Nothing out of the ordinary.

When he entered the Solar system he began trying to contact any JLA frequencies he could on his communicator, J'onn, Hal, Wally, Diana, all silent.

"—lling Superman, Superman if your out there this is an Omega Level situ—"

"Bruce?" Superman said recognizing the voice as he streaked past Neptune.

"Clark where are you?" Bruce said, his voice sounded troubled

"Almost at the Asteroid belt, what's going on?"

"Clark, it's your parents, you need t--"

Superman increased his speed, sound could no longer reach him, in .002 seconds he passed the moon and began to slow. His velocity made a massive hole in the upper atmosphere as he sped toward the northern hemisphere, the massive cushion made by his speed pushed the clouds away as he torpedoed toward the center of the United States. As he slowed for his final descent his eyes widened as he used his telescopic vision to see his parents home in ruins, with a final burst of speed as he saw the monster responsible for the destruction about to strike his father, he plunged both fists into Doomsday's face, and sent him flying backward.

**Time: NOW**

Superman saw the man who raised him on the ground, covered in bruises, with a terrified look in his eyes. It filled him with happiness that his father was alive, but also with rage, rage that he would direct toward Doomsday. He helped him up onto his feet.

"Clark" was all Jonathan could say.

"Pa, it's alright now, where's Ma?"

"B-Batman is taking her to a hospital son; he said another hero is coming for me any minute."

"Good, stay here Pa, I'll make sure he won't come back."

"Son" Jonathan mustered "Be Careful"

"I will Pa"

our


End file.
